The present disclosure relates to an output system that outputs an image and/or a document, and an image forming apparatus.
There has been widely known a system including a copier and a coin vending machine that enables payment of a fee in cash. In this system, payment of the fee is executed through the coin vending machine in real time upon execution of a copying job by the copier.